Sensei, Where's My Suffix?
by Lostmydragon
Summary: A Number of the Naruto cast team up with LMD's OC to explain the basic use of the Japanese name suffixes eg san, kun, chan and more


_Back in town for a day while we experiment with hairstyles for the wedding, and I have escaped long enough to post this hope it's helpful_

* * *

**Sensei, where's my suffix?**

**Hey there folks, if any of you are familiar with LMD's work you will know me, her original character, as Royki Takara. Along with me today are a few of LMD's favorite characters from the Naruto series to explain a basic use of the common suffixes that frequently appear in the Naruto universe. **

**As we go through this different characters will explain the different terms, so pay attention and see if I can teach you people something.**

**First up we have Hinata**

Hey everyone, the suffix I'll be explaining will be 'kun'

Now this suffix can be used in a wide variety of situations, but only to peers or someone who is below you. Status-wise that is…. It can be used to show respect and/or politeness. This is the way Lee would use it, to be polite and respectful, when speaking to Naruto or Neji.

Kun is used more in relation to males, but it isn't technically gender-specific meaning that it can also be used in relation to females, although use of kun in relation to girls would be limited to school or a workplace when the female in question would be one's subordinate or student.

Also the kun suffix is also commonly applied to the names of boys and male romantic interests. Which is why Sakura and Ino call Sasuke 'Sasuke-kun'.

**And why you call Naruto 'Naruto-kun'**

NO! T-t-that's not it!! (turns red)

**Oh yeah? Then why is it you have a little Naruto plushie under your bed? **

I don't!! Jyuurikan! (Takara is thrown from recording booth) Any way where I left off (clears throat) but this doesn't mean that when ever a girl calls a boy 'kun' that she's interested in him, like me with Naruto.

**Yeah right, anyway thank you Hinata next we have Lee**

YOSH! Hello everyone!

I'm an Konoha's noble green beast and using..

**Just get to the point Lee please**

Oh, gomen Takara-sensei. I will be explaining the suffix 'chan'

'Chan' is first and foremost a name-suffix that represents affection or endearment. It has a hint of childishness and cuteness which is why it is usually used more commonly for females, although this suffix is no way gender-specific. Depending on the situation, however, it can rotationally be used as a mocking tone. For example, in later in the Manga someone refers to Deidara as 'Deidara-chan' meaning to poke fun at his feminine looks.

Also, the chan suffix is commonly applied to the names of girls and female romantic interests, as well as young children and babies. Which is why Naruto-kun calls Sakura, Sakura-chan. Moegi used to call Konohamaru 'Konohamaru-chan' because he was a child, then again so was she…

That was my explanation of the suffix chan, may the power of yout---

**Yeah… sorry about that I cut off his mic, he's still rambling on, moving swiftly on we have…. Your kidding, why is he here?……… alright fine, here's Sasuke.**

It's not like I wanted to be here! I'm not doing it!

**You're here now so do it**

No!

**Stop your whining and do it before I have you done for animal cruelty**

How have I been cruel to animals?

**You've got a chicken tied to your head, need I say more.**

………

**Thought so, now do it**

(mutters) not a chicken…

**Yeah okay so it's a duck now get on with it!!**

But anyway I was blackmailed by LMD into explaining the suffix 'san'.

(LMD stands outside recording booth window with an envelope of incriminating photos and an evil smirk)

San is the most commonly used name-suffix, most times it translates into Mr, Mrs, Miss or Ms. It can be used in a lot of situations to represent politeness and respect on the part of the speaker.

There can I go now?

**Yeah in a moment, what Sasgay doesn't know is that there is two doors to that sound booth, one leads outside and is currently locked the other a room full of rabid fan girls.**

What!? Let me out!?

**Nah I like this better **

_Me too, by the way the envelope was empty. Do it Takara_** (pushes button marked 'fan girls')**

Sasuke-kun!!! AAGGHHHHH!!!!!!!

**(cuts off mic) always wanted to do that. Next we have the Fifth Kazekage, GAARA!!**

Yeah, thanks, well I'm here as a favor for a LMD to explain the term 'sama'

This suffix denotes a great amount of respect and/or politeness, and is, for instance, proper to use even in relation to ones master or ruler.

The legendary Sannin are good examples of this. Jiraiya and Tsunade are usually addressed and even referred to using 'sama' simply because of their power and repute. Orochimaru is only called sama by his underlings because everyone else has lost respect for him because of his evil deeds. It is also a good example to look at the people of Suna who have started to call me sama, not because I am just the Kazekage but because after I (cough) fought off Deidara and protected the city they have a great deal of respect for me.

**Yup**

So can I ask why I was roped into this I have work to do

**Cuz I think LMD is a border line Gaara fan girl.**

_AM NOT (hides Gaara plushie behind back but Gaara t-shirt, hat and flag are not so easily hidden)_

(Sweat drops) er yeah…. I'm gonna make a run for it, I mean go now so thanks for having me

**Yeah bye Gaara-sama and watch out for the net trap outside the door…**

What!? (Twang, snared) AGGHH

_GOT'EM!!_

**Moving on we have another character whom LMD is bordering on fangirldom for is Shikamaru!**

Aw man this is going to be so troublesome…

**What explaining a suffix or avoiding the traps afterwards?**

Both, but lets get the hard bit over with. The suffix I'll be explaining is nothing, or rather the omission of a suffix. This is only proper when the person is close to yourself as in with me and Chouji, we're pretty close friends so we don't use suffixes anymore. But the omission of a name suffix can also be taken as rude.

Here's a piece of useless knowledge the omission of a suffix is known as a 'Yobisute'.

Can I go now?

**Yeah, Looks like LMD is too busy with Gaara than to try and capture you, so you'd better get going while the gettings good.**

Yeah, well so long. (sunders out of the room with hands in pockets)

**Well our next guest, who was supposed to be our second guest but was late, is none other than the copy ninja himself Kakashi.**

Sorry I got lost on the road of life.

**No you didn't you stopped at the dango shop, I could see you from this window.**

Er…Yeah, anyway I'm here to explain the suffix 'sensei'.

Sensei is usually translated as 'teacher', and it literally means 'one who was born before'. It is used in relation to teachers, doctors, or masters of any profession or art, denoting a large amount of respect.

Which is why my cute little students, Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke call me Sensei.

Another example would be when an artist is very famous or experienced (or both) sensei would be used. This is why Masashi Kishimoto is called Kishimoto-sensei, despite the fact he barely reached his thirties.

**Yes all hail to Kishimoto-sensei for creating the Naruto world!!**

ALL HAIL!! Well it's been fun but I got a mission to do bye all. (teleports out of studio)

**(cough cough, waves arms to clear smoke) well anyway next we have Sakura.**

Domo everybody! I'm here to explain the word Shishou which can also be used as a suffix.

This term is more or less equivalent to 'sensei', however it is used far less often and generally infers a more personal relationship. In other words it is more or less close to the word master in English in terms of an apprentice and master relationship.

So far in the anime I have been the only one to use shishou to refer to Tsaunde-sama who has been overseeing my training closely over the timeskip and teaching me many things.

**Thank you Sakura, while you're here I think Sasuke might need a little medical attention by now he's in booth three.**

Why what happened?

**Attacked by rabid fan girls.**

(gasp!) I'll need to help him with this, I'm coming Sasuke-kun!!

**Yeah sure whatever, next up was meant to be Kabuto but he was taken in by the ANBU for trying to get into the village, so with no one to replace him at such short notice, I'll do this next one myself.**

**The term I'll be explaining will be 'senpai'**

**The word 'senpai' and it's opposite 'kouhai' are components of a somewhat unique social structure found in Japan. While Senpai and Kouhai can be translated as 'senior' and then 'junior' retrospectively, a better definition of Senpai would be someone who has entered a organization, school or workplace before another person. Whereas a Kouhai would be someone who entered after another person. This Senpai-Kouhai relationship is very well defined in Japan, and a Kouhai is socially required to pay respect to his 'senpai'. At any rate 'senpai' is commonly used as a name-suffix when a Kouhai refers to his senpai. But note that Kouhai is NEVER used as a name-suffix.**

**There I think I did well enough there. Next up is the lovable mass murderer Itachi.**

Hey all.

**Wait how did you get in when Kabuto was caught?**

I used Kabuto as a distraction, he's not really that bright…

**Oh okay whatever, so tell us Itachi what suffix are you going to tell us about? (Whips out mobile phone and texts ANBU headquarters under desk)**

The suffix I will be explaining will be 'dono"

This one is rarely used in Japanese nowadays, and for all intents and purposes its use is limited to written formal contexts. While it's origin is in the word 'tono' which is best translated as 'lord', the actual level of respect represented by the use of 'dono' is far less now than it was in the past. Also, while there is a degree of debate on the matter, generally speaking, it is quite inappropriate to use 'dono' in relation to someone above oneself.

When used in the manga, this name suffix is generally used in relation to members of noble families or people deserving of great respect. Nonetheless, it is still generally not used in relation to a character of superior status.

In the anime it has been used twice, once when the third hokage was speaking with the kazekage, and second when a sand ninja was speaking about Kankurou.

**Okay then……. Just for those people who have gone cross eyed trying to understand that why don't you simplify it a bit**

Ok, don't use 'dono' as the social regulations on it are very fing complex, how's that?

**Er yeah okay then, now if you would just go through that door Itachi we'd be done here.**

All right, so long people. (walks out door into ANBU ambush, fighting sound effects come from behind closed door)

**Moving along now with one last suffix, is Tsunade-hime herself.**

Yes hi, this gets me away from paper work so I'm happy to be here.

The suffix I'll be explaining will be 'hime'. Though 'hime' is translated as princess, 'hime' may actually be used to refer to any lady of noble birth. I am often referred to as 'hime', mostly because I am the grand daughter or the first Hokage and because I command a great deal of respect.

**Yes thank you Tsuande-hime, but you had better get going here comes Shizune to drag you back to work.**

Oh crap!

Tsunade-sama!!!

**I hate it when she does that high pitched voice, anyway that's about it thanks for reading. And now for a closing word from our writer.**

_Hey there folks I hope you found this helpful, and to point out I don't own any of the above mentioned characters except for Takara, all rights belong to Kishimoto-sensei. The research behind this was done by those great people at and Shannaro. Thanks people._

_And if you found this helpful or have any additions I can put to this leave a review please._

* * *

_Helpful feedback:_

from Lt-Death

My only problem with it is: they are not suffixes.  
They are honorifics. Suffixes are added to nouns to make the noun an  
adjective, while honorifics are used to give respect/status to the pronoun.  
Yea I know, I'm really a freak about grammar

_Also alot of people have meantioned 'Dana' i'll look it up when i get back from holidays_


End file.
